


Come Raise the Dead

by Second_Lady_of_Shalott



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmail, F/M, Secrets, Wesley is the Kingmaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_Lady_of_Shalott/pseuds/Second_Lady_of_Shalott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the whole season, especially the end.</p>
<p>"Do you really think I would put a loaded gun on the table where you can reach it?" He asks her.</p>
<p>"I don't know," she cocks the gun, "Do you really think this is the first time I shot someone?"</p>
<p>AU. Where Wesley manages to get the upper hand and Karen is forced to deal with the consequences of her actions.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Wesley has to deal with the rats that came out to play while the cat was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Raise the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if it seems off in some places but I really wanted to be the first one to post a story like this *bows head in slight shame*
> 
> Also, if Wesley is ooc here, I'm sorry about that too. It's kind of hard getting into his head.
> 
> One thing I hate about AO3 is that the publication date has to be manually updated to the day you release it. Or maybe I'm doing it wrong lol.
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own anything you recognize.

" _The clock moves out of time,_

_Waiting through the moments we live_

_I trip to feel alive_

_And die to forget_

_Lift me up and I'll feel lighter_

_I'm living in a dream_

_Wake me up if everything changes_

_And nothing's what it seems_

_Come raise the dead_

_I'm dreaming of the end."_

\- Raise the Dead by Rachel Rabin/Raign

.

.

.

The first time James Wesley sees Karen Page is by her driver license photo in her file while he flicks through the background check of the new hires of Union Allied. He does this for every subsidiary company Fisk owns in order to weed out the potential spies and mercenaries.

Blonde-haired, wide-eyed, and pale, twenty-five years old Karen Page was not who she said she was. There's an inconsistency around five years ago and no photos of her can be found until recently. 

But that was okay. It was normal for Wesley to encounter this sort of situation at the construction companies. It simply meant Karen Page was actually an illegal alien named Karina Marek or Katherine Seminev or Catalina Mendoza or something.

He approves her file and moves on.

.

.

.

Wesley hears the name Karen Page and blinks. He adjusts his glasses and sighs because Union Allied's accountant department head was dreadful at keeping a secretary in almost the same manner Tony Stark was infamous for with his 66 PAs. 

He knows how to quietly deal with potential whistle-blowers and makes the necessary arrangements. 

Pity though, Miss Page had broken the record by keeping the job for almost six months.

.

.

.

One woman tore down a part of his employer's budding empire. 

Granted, she did had help with lucky coincidences, the mask vigilante, and the infamous reporter Ben Ulrich. 

But it frustrated him so, the unknowing part he played in this situation. 

"What of the girl? Should I make the proper arrangements, along with the others?" 

His fingers itched to do something about her, to get rid of evidence of his unknowingly betrayal to Wilson Fisk.

"No. Everything she knows is in the papers already." His employer decides.

Lucky girl.

.

.

.

Miss Page is no longer alone. 

Besides the fresh-faced lawyers of hers hovering over her, Wesley's men keep tabs on her when she's alone.

After the dust had settled over the scandal of Union Allied, Miss Page ended up working for her lawyers in her familiar role as administration assistant.

She stays at the office, pulling all-nighters, avoiding her apartment as long as necessary. 

And she cleans and cleans the carpet and walls when she finally goes home.

The information provided is what keeps him from being frigid aloof instead of the polite charming representative with a huge paycheck he needs to play in front of Nelson and Murdock.

So he expected the beaming smile and the offer of refeshments, her gathering of materials for them, and the slight rearranging of what they called the consultation room.

Her pictures pale in comparison to seeing her in person.

However, Wesley is taken by surprise when she sits down in the middle--equal distance between himself and her bosses--with her own notepad and none of the two made any move to dismiss her.

So he begins his act.

Murdock isn't so easily tempted by money as Nelson is and asks for more details.

While Nelson is horrified at his partner potentially scaring away their first paying client of the newly formed practice, Miss Page gives glances of admiration to Murdock and Wesley himself is subjected to looks of nervous suspicion.

He loses his temper a bit and makes a comment about her.

Immediately, she freezes as if he had slapped her himself, her face pale and eyes wide.

Whatever chance Wesley had of charming Murdock is ruined by that remark as she is finally dismissed from the room.

 As he passes through to leave the office, she glanced up at him coldly before shifting her attention back at the pile of papers she's rifling through. She sneaks a peek up too soon and he catches her at it.

He smirks. 

 .

.

.

She visited Marlene.

It's automatically a death sentence and he vows to take care of the situation before Fisk finds out about it.

Taking Miss Page was too easy. He expected Nelson, her escort home for the past few weeks, to put up a fight but she's miraculously alone and maybe he'll be back before Fisk notices he's gone from the building.

But then she doesn't wake up at the expected time.

He takes the tie off and places it in one of the coat pockets before unbuttoning the first few shirt buttons.

She stirs awake.

.

.

. 

 As soon as he finishes his threat, he knows he has her cornered.

He knows who Miss Page really is.

The blaring ring tone startles Wesley and he automatically reaches into his pocket for it, glancing away from her. 

And that was all she really needed. 

Despite the serious turning of the tide against his favor, Wesley notices how she handles to gun with practiced ease and a slightly steady hand.

"Do you really think I'll put a loaded gun on the table where you can reach it?" He asked her softly, trying to talk his way out of it, remembering too late a cornered animal has nothing to lose by fighting back.

"I don't know." She cocks the gun. "Do you really think this is the first time I shot someone?"

He takes a few seconds before reaching up to readjust his glasses while sighing.

"Listen..." He started to say, placing his hands at the edge of the table and standing up slowly.

Wesley notices the twitch of her finger on the trigger and immediately pushes the table back towards her, doubling her over the surface. 

The gun misshoots near him and he quickly uses pressure points to make her drop the gun.

She does so with a moan.

He takes a moment to tie her to her chair with his tie before answering her question. 

"Oh, I know everything pertaining to that event in your life. How do you think I've found your family?" 

She slumps into herself at that but her eyes are still too defiant and he makes a note to avoid going near her untied legs.

The phone rings again.

Wesley reaches into his inner suit pocket to take out his phone and a handkerchief.

"Don't you dare say anything." He warns her before cupping her mouth and nose with it.

Wesley answers the phone with a "Yes?"

He listens to what Fisk has to say before answering,"I apologize. A situation came up needing to be handled quickly. It has been settled. I should be back at the hospital soon."

After Fisk's response, he hangs up and removes his hand but tilts her face up to be able to see him upside down.

Wesley smirks.

"A change of plans, Miss Page."  

**Author's Note:**

> So there's that. I'll try to go back and reedit it to make it not seem as rushed but I hope everyone likes the idea so far.
> 
>  
> 
> Drop a comment to let me know what you feel about it. I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
